1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits and, particularly, to a power supply control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical devices may require multiple power supplies, such as a 5 volt (V) power supply, a 3V power supply, and a 12V power supply. These power supplies may require corresponding power supply control circuits, each receiving an individual control signal for operation.
FIG. 1 shows a group of frequently used power supply control circuits, including a first power supply control circuit 100 outputting a first power supply signal +12V_BD, a second power supply control circuit 200 outputting a second power supply signal +5V_BD, and a third power supply control circuit 300 outputting a third power supply signal +5V_HDD. The first power supply control circuit 100 receives a +12V input power source and a first control signal SW1 to generate the first power supply signal +12V_BD. The second power supply control circuit 200 receives a +5V input power source and a second control signal SW2 to generate the second power supply signal +5V_BD. The third power supply control circuit 300 receives a +5V input power source and a third control signal SW3 to generate the third power supply signal +5V_HDD. Because the first power supply signal +12V_BD, the second power supply signal +5V_BD, and the third power supply signal +5V_HDD each require a corresponding power supply control circuit (100, 200, 300) and a control signal (SW1, SW2, SW3), design and deployment thereof are very complicated and may waste control signals.